Aku Pasti Bisa Meraih Nilai Bagus!
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: Nilai Miku menurun akhir-akhir ini... jika nilainya tidak bagus pada ujian ini ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena hanya bisa bergantung oleh beasiswa, Kaito mengusulkan untuk menyontek! Gimana jadinya? One Shot!Gaje! RnR Please?


Miku melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, kata-kata pak kepala sekolah masih terputar-putar di kepalanya. "Aku…pokoknya harus berjuang!"

**Aku pasti bisa meraih Nilai bagus!**

**Cherry Blossom Clash**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid – Crypton**

**One Shot!**

**Genre: Humor? Advanture? (Genre gaje)**

**Warning: Gaje, Hancur, abal, don't like? Klick the back button yo! Dari serius jadi humor, alur kurang jelas, humor gaje, Typo (maybe)**

"Miku-chan!" seru Rin menghampiri Miku yang sedang meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya "Rin-chan! Ada apa?" Tanya Miku setelah meletakkan tasnya "kemarin…ada apa kau di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Rin.

DEG!

"Jangan terus bergantung pada Rin…jangan," pikirku sengit, sebenarnya aku hanyalah anak miskin yang berhasil masuk kedalam sekolah ini…nilaiku akhir-akhir ini menurun..padahal aku biasanya mendapat beasiswa.

"Aku…dibilang harus belajar lebih baik…" jawabku jujur "Heloooooo!" seru Kaito memakan es krim paginya "Gah! BaKaito!" seru Miku kaget akan kehadiran Kaito "Nilaimu menurun?" Tanya si kaya tapi otak jongkok.

"Tepat, BaKaito!" jawab Miku menjitak Kaito "Kalau begitu mari kita menyontek!" seru Kaito bangga *lah?* "Hei! Sadar ga sih kamu BaKaito! Ga baik tau!" ujar Rin kaget "Lihat~ Aku baru menemukan buku pinter bin dewa~" ucap Kaito menunjukan sebuah buku.

"Cara Mendapat Nilai Bagus" ucap Rin membacakan judulnya "Menyontek" sambung Miku begitu membaca halaman pertama "Hah?" Tanya Len dengan pisangnya "lihat Len~ Aku baru menemukan buku pinter bin dewa~kata Kaito bangga.

"Dilakokinin ke semua orang ya…" pikir Miku dan Rin bersamaan "Hm…aku ikut rencana deh!" ucap Len mengunyah pisangnya. Maka karena semuanya setuju, mereka segera mempelajari semua trik-trik yang ada dengan sepenuh hati.

**Esok harinya…**

"Rin! Len! Bakaito!" panggil Miku kepada tiga orang itu, mereka menghampiri meja Miku "Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kaito semangat "Siap!" seru Miku, Rin, dan Len.

Mereka menyiapkan semua peralatan menyontek, mulai dari kertas, pulpen , sampah yang berisi kunci jawaban, pulpen spesial, Hp tak bersuara, dan lain-lain.

**Waktu ujian…**

"Baiklah semuanya! Kita mulai ujian IPA! Tidak ada yang boleh menyonytek." Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei, guru paling galak bin killer Nomor satu di Vocaloid Gakuen.

Miku dkk. Segera beraksi, dari tiga perempat pilihan ganda sudah mereka jawab, sayangnya mulailah ancaman di Nomor seperempatnya…

**Awal-awalnya langsung meriah dong! Strategi Spesial~**

"Tch, aku ga belajar alur peredaran darah lagi…" pikir Miku, dengan segera ia meraih pulpen spesial dan kertas kosong, ia menulis sesuatu dan memlemparkannya tepat pada kepala Rin "Hatsune! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiyoteru sadis.

Ia segera memungut kertas yang ada di lantai "Mau menyontek?" tanyanya sadis, Miku hanya terdiam, padahal dalam hati ia ketawa-ketawa. Setelah Kiyoteru membuka kertas itu… "Kosong?" pikirnya kaget.

"Jangan main-main lagi!" seru Kiyoteru meletakkan kertas barusan di meja Rin dan melengos pergi karena malu dipermainkan, Rin tersenyum sangat tipis mengambil kertas dari Miku, ia mengambil pulpen spesial miliknya dan menerangi kertas dari Miku.

_Nomor.30 pilihan ganda apaan? Yang peredaran darah itu tuh.._

Rin segera menulis balik

_Aku sih jawabnya B yang lain juga kayak gitu_

Rin memberikannya secara perlahan kepada Miku, mereka sebenarnya duduk bersebelahan, tetapi Miku sengaja melempar agar Kiyoteru yakin bahwa Miku suka menggangu Rin.

**Strategi Completed, spesial makanya ga ketauan**

**Afalin lagi yuk~ Strategi Klasik**

Kaito menemukan soal yang begitu susah, untung saja ia ada jawabannya. Ia segera berbicara kepada Kiyoteru sensei yang sedang menulis "Sensei…kepala saya pusing, saya juga sakit perut…" ringis Kaito.

Dia memang sakit, sarapannya hanya Es Krim sih… Kiyoteru menyentuh dahi Kaito "Ya sudah sana… ke UKS, kalau sudah membaik cepat kembali" perintah Kiyoteru, Kaito berjalan bagai orang sakit dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Akh…untung saja beneran sakit" Kaito mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang ada di bawah kasur itu, ia sudah menyiapkannya dari tadi, ia segera melahap roti yang memang sedang ia butuhkan agar membaik sementara, kalau sakit nanti gak boleh makan es krim sih.

Lalu ia membuka sepatunya, mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada di sepatunya, yang selama itu dari tadi ia injak jawabannya. Jam ujian begini di manapun pasti sepi, maka Kaito melihat jawaban Nomor yang dimaksud.

"Jadi…kalau ini begini, berarti begitu ya…sel yang ini berpindah kesini menjadi itu ya…" gumam Kaito, soal itu sebenarnya menjelaskan sesuatu yang mudah, sayangnya ia menghafal bukan juga mengandalkan logika…

Dasar BaKaito.

Kembali ke Lap-

Eh bentar, salah tulis para Reader

Kembali ke ke?

Las…

"Shion lama sekali…" pikir Kiyoteru, ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan BaKaito, Miku yang melihat Kiyoteru pergi keluar kelas segera menekan ponselnya yang ada di kotak pinsilnya, karena ponsel itu di silent Kiyoteru tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ponsel yang di kotak pinsil Miku yang agak besar itu mengirim pesan.

Kembali ke?

Manusi- eh salah (rencananya manusia es tuh =o=)

Kaito~

Kring! Ponsel yang terselip di syal Kaito berbunyi "Kalau ga disembunyiin di syal pasti ga bakal ketauan~" Kaito meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari miku.

_Hei, BaKaito. Kiyoteru sensei menuju UKS, buang contekannya, kamu sudah makan kan, lalu ponsel ini selipkan di bawah kasur UKS_

Kaito segera membuang contekan yang sudah ia afal, melempar kotak makan keluar jendela hingga mendarat di semak-semak taman yang nanti akan ia ambil, serta mematikan ponselnya dan disembunyikan di bawah kasur UKS "Yap~ Semua persiapan sudah jadi!" Kaito mendengar derap langkah Kiyoteru, ia segera duduk dan langsung berdiri, dengan tubuh agak lemas *pura2* ia menuju pintu.

Klek, pintu terbuka "Shion, kenapa kamu lama sekali?" Tanya Kiyoteru membuka pintu, ia kaget seketika Kaito ada didepannya "Maaf pak, tadi saya ga enak badan banget, kepala saya pusing, tapi saya mau lanjutin ujian aja pak" jawab Kaito, sebenarnya kalau tidak diajari Miku omongan Kaito sekarang sudah amburadul. "Baiklah, sana ke kelas" ucap Kiyoteru melengos pergi.

Kaito menghela nafas lega dalam hati "Horeeee! Kalau dapet Nilai bagus aku bisa dapet es krim 5 set deluxe di voca café~" batinnya "Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Kiyoteru yang sudah agak jauh di depan, "Tidak, Pak" Kaito langsung menyusul Kiyoteru ke dalam kelas, Miku melihat Kaito yang berhasil menjalankan triknya iya menunjukan giginya sedikit dengan tanda bahwa ia berhasil menjalankan misi.

"Hoh…untung saja BaKaito berhasil…" batin Miku lega.

**Strategi Completed, Tapi klasik ga seh?**

**Hihihi…Jawabannya ada di dalem loh~, Strategi licik**

Len berpikir keras melihat Nomor 41, sepertinya ia mengalami kesulitan di bagian sana, jelas saja! Karena ia belum mempelajari bagian itu secara detil. Len menjalankan aksinya, ia membuka isi pulpennya dan menggantinya menjadi sebuah isi pulpen yang lain tetapi dengan tinta habis, ia segera mencolek punggug Miku, sebenarnya tempat mereka cukup strategis, Miku diantara Kaito dan Rin sementara Len dibalik Miku.

Len memang berbisik agak keras agar Kiyoteru sensei tidak mencurigainya lagi dan pergi keluar kelas karena ulah-ulah mereka barusan "Kagamine, apa yang kai lakukan?" Tanya Kiyoteru galak berjalan kea rah Len "Ano, pak, pulpen saya tintanya habis, saya Cuma bawa pulpen satu. Saya mau pinjem pulpen Miku pak" jawab Len pede, ia yaking strategi ini berhasil.

"Ya sudah, Hatsune" panggil Kiyoteru "Ya pak?" Tanya Miku dengan sikap ogah-ogahan buatanya, serasa mereka tak memiliki kerja sama "Pinjami Kagamine pulpen" jawab Kiyoteru pendek, ia segera keluar dari kelas itu. Merasa pusing dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya yang bermacam-macam, Miku segera mengambil pulpen yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk digunakan sebagai penampung kunci jawaban khusus bagi Len.

Len mengambil pulpen dari Miku dan segera membuka pulpen itu, terselip sebuah kertas contekan, Len membacanya dengan cepat dan segera menyelipkannya kedalam kaus kakinya, dengan kecepatan penuh ala kamen rider ngebut naek motor (?) ia menghela nafas sebahagia-gianya, setelah 15 menit Kiyoteru masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, Len hanya tersenyum, sangat bahagia karena ia yaking nilainya pasti bagus~

**Strategi Completed, manfaatin keributan temen gitooh~**

**Lirik-lirik dulu punya temenmu!, Strategi murahan~**

Rin bingung, ia melupakan jawaban Nomor 67, padahal ia sudah berusaha mengingat bagian itu, Rin melompati bagian itu dahulu, ketika ia melihat Nomor yang lain ia makin bingung, ketika mencoba mengingat-ngingat ternyata ia kemarin malam ketiduran dan tidak sempat membaca buku di bagian itu! Oh malangnya nasib Rin "Cih…aku liat Miku saja deh!" batin Rin, tetapi mencontek dengan cara ini ada sisi positifnya loooh~ *Hah?* ini dia alasannya!

**Sisi positif dari mencontek secara biasa, melirik kerja teman!**

**Mata berolah raga dengan kecepatan kita melirik**

**Menguji keberanian kita untuk melirik punya teman**

**Melatih kehebatan kita dalam mengingat sesuatu karena harus langsung menulis jawaban**

**Melatih kecepatan dalam melirik**

**Melatih ketangkasan dalam menulis jawaban**

Nah…itulah jawaban-jawabannya, dengan kecepatan F1 Rin melirik jawaban Miku "Kiri, Aorta, Tulang Selangka, otak kanan, rangka jari" batin Rin cepat, ia terus menulis jawaban, ketika sudah masuk di bagian jawabannya ia tahu Rin menghela nafas lega dalam hati "Yei~ Berhasil! Berhasil! Nilaiku pasti oke~" pikir Rin, diluarnya dia tenang-tenang saja, didalam ia sudah lompat-lompat bagai orang gila *digiles road roller

**Strategi Completed, Murahan tapi ada sisi positifnya kan?**

Dengan begini ujian selesai, 80 soal sudah mereka jawab! Mereka melompat-lompat bersama, berpeluk-pelukan layaknya teletubies *lupa cara nulisnya =w=a* setelah itu mereka segera pergi ke café dengan perasaan yang bahagia~ "Horeee! Pasti aku bakal dapet es krim deluxe~" ujar Kaito bahagia "Aku mau dapet kue jeruk! Yang banyak!" seru Rin senang.

"Aku ga jadi dikeluarin dari sekolah! Yei~" kata Miku senang, ia selalu tergantung dengan beasiswa sih…habis orang tuanya tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup untuk membiayai Miku "Yeah! Aku mau Pancake pisang, Banana Split Jumbo!" ucap Len membayangkan makanan-makanan enak "Yang penting kita tunggu hasilnya!" seru mereka semua.

Untuk Kaito, mereka sudah khusus mengurungnya sehari sebelum ujian, agar orang tuanya yakin bahwa ia tidak menyontek!

**Hari Pembagian kertas ulangan…**

Mereka semua melihat Nilai ulangannya…

Oyeeeee~ Nilai emas bro! Mau tau nilainya! Oke Cherry kasih tau~

Hatsune Miku = 100!

Len Kagamine = 98

Rin Kagamine = 97

Kaito Shion = 90

Oke deh~ Nilai semuanya bagus! Akhir bahagia deh~

**Happy Ending!**

**A/N:**

**Heloooo~ Minna Cherry balik dengan Fic! Kali ini Fic Vocaloid! Fic pertama Cherry~ selama Hiatus Cherry menekuni Anime 07-Ghost, nungguin season duanya T^T, Minna klo fic ini ga seru atau apa mohon maaf, soalnya Cherry punya 2 fic lagi yang harus diterusin! Satunya fic 07-Ghost, satunya fic buat blog, jadi gitu deh, ga bisa dibikin bagus-bagus juga! Nah, tolong Nilai EYD, Typo, dan penulisan cerita! Kalau butuh bantuan dalam EYD, dll tinggal bilang Cherry, Cherry juga seorang beta reader! Oke deh, cukup aja Notenya! Kata-kata terakhir dulu ya…**

**RnR please?**


End file.
